


in another life

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Meta, what-ifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9386120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: In another life, Yuuri never drinks at the banquet.





	

 

In another life, Yuuri never drinks at the banquet.

 

In another life, Yuuri doesn’t spill confidence as he had expensive liquor from sixteen, twenty champagne flutes.

 

In another life, Viktor does not fall in love, and the ice remains his to claim in much the same way it has his legs shackled in its cold, star-bright embrace.

 

In another life, they don’t meet at all.

 

Yuuri finds his life and happiness in dance, finds his heart in ballet, never once finding his second love on the lone TV screen within Ice Castle Hasetsu.

 

Viktor remains on the ice, forever in a dance between emptiness and fullness because-

 

Is this all there is to him? Golden medals and grace on ice and winter-cold loneliness?

 

In another life, the fates write cruelty into frail human hearts and bones. The Nishigori triplets never film Yuuri’s cry for love, Yuuri never meets the Yuuko who introduced him to his second- and final- love, Yuuri never falls in love with skating at all.

 

In another life,

 

they were never granted their truest happiness at all.

 


End file.
